Amour suicidaire
by Leeloh
Summary: [One-shot] YukiXSasu, OCC pour Yuki...Fic sadique, Sasuke aime Yukimura, il croit que Yuki se sert de lui...bon j'ai pas le temps de faire un long résumé! Allez lire!


Salut!

Bon...Si vous aimez pas les fics sadiques, maso, etc, allez lire d'autre chose! lol!

Si vous êtes encore ici, c'est parce que un monsieur de 37 ans (oui, Yukimura a 37 ans...) qui couche avec un p'tit gars de 12 ans , ça vous dérange pas!

Bon, c'est un one-shot, YukiXSasu...c'est violent...(pas tellement mais bon!)

Bon j'arrête de vous emmerder! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Amour suicidaire**_

Mes larmes se mêlaient avec mon sang. Je ne faisait pas cela par plaisir, mais par amour pour lui. Lui. Celui qui hantait mes pensées, jour et nuit…Maintenant, j'étais couché sous lui, il était armé d'un couteau et s'amusait à me faire souffrir. Je ne savais pas si il m'aimait ou non. Je ne faisait pas ça en croyant que mon amour était réciproque mais bien parce que je ne pouvait plus supporter qu'il m'ignore et qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais un chien. Maintenant que j'exhaussait tous ses désirs, ses plus grands fantasmes, il me considérait comme un être humain, qui, bien sûr, était inférieur à lui, mais il me considérait…

Il jeta son couteau sur le sol, me saisit par les hanches et me tourna sur le ventre afin que je lui tourne le dos. Il me pénétra. J'avais mal, mais je devais le laisser faire, le laisser arriver à ses fins avec moi. Peut-être me jetterait-il comme une vieille chaussette après s'être amusé, mais peut-être réaliserait-il qu'il m'aime…?

Je ne voulais pas le croire, mais il se servait de moi. J'étais sa marionnette…Son jouet sexuel, il utilisait mon corps quand et où il le voulait. Une fois, il m'avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, qu'on fasse l'amour en plein milieu de la voie publique…

Il fit des mouvements de vas et viens. Je ne doit pas crier de douleur, lui dire de s'enlever de là car ça me fait mal, je ne peux pas…

Il éjacula enfin, se retira, se releva, enfila son kimono et me lança le mien.

« -Alors mon petit Sasuke, t'as aimé? »

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse. J'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient encore sur mes joues, il serait trop heureux en voyant que j'ai pleurer, mais il ne les avaient pas vu…il ne me regardais même pas…Mais je m'en foutais car devant lui, je devenais impuissant, j'agissait comme un simple gamin, pas comme un ninja…Si seulement je ne l'aimais pas, si seulement j'avais la force d'affronter son regard et de lui demander si il m'aime vraiment, si seulement…je n'étais pas venu au monde…

« -Viens Sasuke, on va rejoindre les autres…N'oubli pas, tu ne dois rien dire sur notre relation, sinon je devrai te tuer… »

« -Oui Yukimura-san… »

Nous sortîmes de l'hôtel pour aller rejoindre Kyo, Yuya, le fils à papa, Bontenmaru, et Okuni qui étaient dehors, se préparant à reprendre chemin.

« -Sasuke-kun, Yukimura-san! Vous voilà enfin! » s'écria Yuya dès qu'elle nous aperçut.

« -Vous foutiez quoi encore? » nous questionna Kyo sur un ton glacial.

Je regardai Yukimura d'un air inquiet. Lui, il m'ignora et répondu à Kyo que nous étions entrain de discuter, tout simplement…

Je ne peux pas dire qu'il me viole…Je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'il profite de moi non plus…Oui, il profite de moi, mais il ignore que, moi, quand je lui dit « je t'aime » je suis sincère…

Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime un salaud, un lâche, un sale type comme lui? Pourquoi suis-je amoureux d'un homme premièrement? Si j'étais normal (1), j'aimerais une jeune fille, de mon âge…

« -Sasuke, ça va? » me demanda Yuya de sa voix douce si réconfortante…

« -Oui… »

…

Un peu plus loin, un peu plus tard, quand le soleil se coucha, nous décidâmes d'arrêter de marcher pour passer la nuit dehors près d'un feu que…quelqu'un allumera…

«-Je vais aller chercher du bois… » murmurais-je vaguement avant de partir dans le bois.

« -Sasuke, je viens avec toi! » Cria Yuya, qui se mit à courir pour me rejoindre.

Je l'ignorai, continuai mon chemin, la laissant courir après moi. Quand elle fut sur le point de me rattraper, je courus. Du plus vite que je le pouvais, pour ne pas qu'elle vienne me rejoindre, je voulais rester seul, je ne voulais voir personne…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues…

Je m'effondrai sur le sol, je m'étais enfargé dans une racine d'arbre.

«- Sasuke! » cria Yuya qui était encore à mes trousses. « -Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé? »

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

Je ne voulais pas être méchant avec Yuya, elle qui était si gentille avec tout le monde et qui souriait tout le temps…

Mais je devais agir ainsi, je ne devais pas lui révélé notre secret à Yukimura et moi, je ne pouvais pas…Il me tuerait si quelqu'un l'apprenait…mais se serait peut-être mieux ainsi…

« -Sasuke, parle moi! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi es-tu si…si… »

« -Ferme la, tu ne pourra jamais comprendre… »

« -Je ne pourrai pas comprendre si tu ne m'explique pas! Sasuke…moi aussi j'ai vécu des choses difficile…et si tu as besoin de te confier…je suis la, compris? »

Elle me fit un léger sourire, puis se leva pour partir, mais je le retenu par la manche.

« -Yuya…Il me fait endurer pleins de choses…Je l'aime, mais lui ne m'aime pas…je ne crois pas…je crois qu'il se sert de moi, mais je ne suis pas près à le confirmer… »

« -Qui il…? »

Je lui dis, je lui dis pas..?

« -Je ne peux pas te le dire… »

« -Je comprends…mais tu peux au moins m'expliquer? »

« -Oui…Bon, un jour, je me suis rendu compte de se que je ressentais pour lui, je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais…Une nuit, quand nous étions seul tout les deux, avant que je ne te rencontre dans la forêt d'Aokigahara…il est venu me voir dans ma chambre, mon cœur a alors fait un bon…Il m'a dit qu'il était attiré par moi, physiquement…Qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir…J'étais si heureux…Il m'a demandé si je voulais bien…enfin…tu vois ce que je veux dire…j'ai accepté…c'était la plus belle nuit que j'aie jamais passer…Je l'aimais, je croyais qu'il m'aimait…Après, il s'est mit à…à me blesser avec des armes…ça l'excite…Il ne me parle presque plus, juste pour me demander si je veux bien aller le rejoindre cette nuit…J'en ai assez, je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, je sais qu'il pourrais me remplacer à tout moment, mais quand il me serre dans ses bras, j'oublis tout et je suis heureux… »

Elle sembla scandalisé par ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle ne faisait que me fixer avec un regard que je ne lui connaissait pas.

« -Tu…tu parles de Yukimura…? »

Elle a deviné? Co…comment? J'ai du être trop précis dans mon histoire…

« -Oui, mais ne lui dis pas…je t'en pris… »

« -Sasuke? Tu es certain que Yukimura fait ça? Tu n'inventes pas d'histoire? »

« -Pourquoi est-ce que j'inventerais des trucs du genre sur mon maître? Je suis un ninja fidèle, moi! »

« -Eh, bien…Tu n'es pas sûr des sentiments qu'il a à ton égard, c'est ça? »

Sa voix tremblait un peu…J'avoue que quand il n'étais pas seul avec moi, quand il n'étais pas le plus fort, il était assez sympa…

« -Oui… »

« -D'accord…le seul moyen d'en être sûr, c'est de lui demander… »

Lui demander…? Elle rigole? Comment veut-elle que je lui demande ça?

« -Yuya…comment veux-tu que je lui demande ça! »

« -C'est simple, tu le regarde droit dans les yeux et tu lui lance ta question! Surtout, tu ne dois pas te laisser intimider!»

C'est vrai, c'est plutôt simple…Je vais essayer de le lui demander…

« -Merci Yuya… »

…

« -Yukimura? »

Nous étions seul, à part des autres…Il a prétendu vouloir me montrer les étoiles et que le feu et les éclats de rire le gênait…

« -Hum? »

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, allez Sasuke, tu es capable!

« -Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander? Ne soit pas gêner et dépêche toi… je te veux… »

Sur ces paroles, il m'enlaça et me regarda sensuellement, s'apprêtant à détacher mon kimono.

« -Yukimura, est-ce que tu m'aimes ou tu fais juste semblant? »

J'ai été direct. Très direct, trop direct…J'espère qu'il ne me ferra pas de mal…Je ne veux pas qu'il soit fâché…Non, je dois me rappeler ce que Yuya m'a dit, je ne dois pas me laisser intimider par son regard…Je dois redevenir Sasuke Sarutobi, le loyal ninja des Sanada…

« -…Je… »

Il resta muet quelques instants et me tourna le dos.

« -Je ne sais pas Sasuke…Tu es bien jeune et je suis bien vieux… »

« -Mais je ne suis pas trop jeune pour que tu couches avec moi… »

Il me dégoûte, il ne pense qu'à ça, il n'est qu'un pervers, un salaud, un lâche, un chien, un vieux dégueulasse…

« -Sasuke, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Enfin, je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais…Je suis désolé… »

« -Tu ne savais pas que je t'aimais? Tu es désolé? T'es un nul Yukimura! Va en enfer! »

Je saisi mon sabre et sans réfléchir, je l'enfonça de toutes mes forces dans le corps de mon maître.

« -Salaud… »

Curieusement, il sembla se laisser mourir car il ne bougeait plus et n'essayait pas de résister. Quand il s'écroula par terre, je compris qu'il était mort et que j'étais son assassin…assassin…J'avais non seulement assassiné mon maître, mais celui que j'aimais…

Je ne pourrai pas assumer cet acte…Je ne pourrai simplement pas…

Je m'approchai du cadavre pour retirer son sabre de son fourreau. Je me l'enfonçai dans le ventre…

Mon sabre et ma volonté le tua…

Son sabre et ma volonté m'ont tués…

* * *

Voili voilou! Vous avez aimé?

Review plz!

Kammy

(1) Allez pas penser que j'ai quelque chose contre les homosexuels, c'est pas le cas!


End file.
